Spirit of the Shadows
by Light of Blue Fire
Summary: "I would never have thought I would doubt all cats, even those who I'm supposed to trust." Shadowkit and her littermates have been close ever since birth. But then, Shadowkit floats apart because of a secret; she's been attacked, but she doesn't know by whom. She's forced to give up all the friendships she's ever had, because she doesn't know whom to trust... (Please read this!)


**This is my first fanfic (other than one-shots). I hope you enjoy!**

The sunset would have been warm if it wasn't for the crisp, icy breeze that whisked around the ThunderClan camp, rustling the leaves and creating a sound, much like a low howl, that set a dark, mysterious mood within the camp, as ThunderClan warriors busied themselves across the clearing and inside their dens, as a young queen called her kits into the warm shelter of the nursery, and as the clan leader sprang off a large ledge and vanished into his den.

Apart from the steady howl of the wind, the camp was quiet, and that silence was broken as a brilliant flash of white filled the sky for less than a heartbeat, and the boom of thunder caused cats to flatten their ears until it had passed, a heartbeat later. And then, there was an agonized screech of a cat in pain, and a cat asked, his mew laced with worry, "Is she all right, Snowfall?" The speaker was a dark gray tabby tom, blue eyes clouded with concern.

After another painful yowl ripped through the air, a small silver-white she-cat poked her narrow head out of the nursery, green eyes reassuring as they met the tom's blue gaze. "She's doing fine, Cloudpatch. Every tom worries for their mate, but the she-cats usually make it out of their kitting alive and well." She lowered her voice. "At least, _most_ of them do." Cloudpatch gave no signal that he had heard the last portion, and Snowfall let out a sigh. She was known amongst the clans for her great patience, but sometimes, even she could seem mildly annoyed.

A low wail sounded, and Snowfall flattened her ears, then turned back into the den. "That's the last one, Bluegaze." She flicked her tail calmly, and the cat laying before her, a very light gray she-cat with deep blue eyes, thus her name, blinked in relief, then lifted her head weakly as Snowfall licked the last of the three kits ferociously before placing it beside the others.

"Are they breathing?" Bluegaze's voice was barely a whisper, as her large eyes betrayed her anxiety.

Snowfall was silent for a heartbeat, staring down at the kits, and giving one of them a slight nudge with one white forepaw. "Yes, they're fine. Three healthy kits." There was a pause as Bluegaze rolled to one side, lowering her head to face her sleeping kits.

"They're perfect." The queen's voice was a hushed whisper, and she turned to face the other queen in the nursery, Morningstrike, whose light tortoiseshell fur gleamed as she tucked her tail around her kits, who had been born moons before. "Aren't they, Morningstrike?"

Morningstrike craned her neck to see. "Well done, Bluegaze."

"Well..." Snowfall looked uncomfortable, shifting her weight from side to side and twitching her tail awkwardly. "Should I call Cloudpatch in, Bluegaze?" At the queen's nod, she let out a call, summoning the dark gray tabby into the nursery. Just before he padded in, she leaned in, dropping a few leaves at Bluegaze's paws. "Eat this borage. They'll help your milk come." Without waiting for a reply, she pushed past Cloudpatch, who had just entered, and bounded away across the clearing.

"They're beautiful!" Bluegaze pricked her ears as Cloudpatch spoke, gazing down at her and the kits with admiration. Bluegaze was silent, still staring at the tiny creatures that huddled at her belly. Cloudpatch's tail touched Bluegaze's cheek affectionately. "Well, what will you name them?"

"Rainkit for the gray tom," Bluegaze decided, stifling a yawn that slightly spread her jaws. "And Shadowkit for the she-cat. You name the last. I'm exhausted. Kitting's no easy task!" She let out a purr of amusement, cast a loving gaze over her three kits, then lay her head back, though her ears remained pricked, waiting for Cloudpatch to decide a name for the final kit, a black she-cat.

Cloudpatch rested his tail over the final kit. "This will be Ravenkit." Bluegaze nodded, then closed her large blue eyes, her tail resting over all three of her newborn kits and drawing them into her belly, where they would sleep for the night.

* * *

 _ **ThunderClan:**_

Leader: Emberstar - dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and paws and amber eyes

Deputy: Cindersplash - fluffy gray she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Leafshadow - lithe brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

- _Apprentice:_ Lilypaw

Warriors:

Blackwillow - jet black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Sunfeather - golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

- _Apprentice:_ Thornpaw

Silverstripe - dark gray tom with a silver stripe down his back and green eyes

Dawnslash - light gray she-cat with unusually long claws, a darker tail-tip, and green eyes

Cloudpatch - dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes

- _Apprentice:_ Silverpaw

Whitescar - black-furred she-cat with a very light scar across her flank and blue eyes

Stonefang - dark gray tom with green eyes

- _Apprentice:_ Sootpaw

Foxfang - dark red tom with green eyes

Blossomfire - light brown tabby she-cat with white patches, white paws, and amber eyes

Apprentices:

Lilypaw - light gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Thornpaw - golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Silverpaw - dark silver she-cat with two black paws and green eyes

Sootpaw - dark gray tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Morningstrike - gray-and-white she-cat with a long tail and dark green eyes

- _Kits:_ Riverkit, Darkkit

 _-Mate:_ Dustfire (dead)

Bluegaze - very light gray she-cat with large, deep blue eyes

 _-Kits:_ Rainkit, Shadowkit, Ravenkit

 _-Mate:_ Cloudpatch

Kits:

Riverkit - silver-gray tom with sleek muscles and blue eyes

Darkkit - large white tom with black paws and green eyes

Rainkit - dark gray tom with lighter patches and green eyes

Shadowkit - blue-gray she-cat with deep blue eyes

Ravenkit - jet-black she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Elders:

Ashstrike - light gray tabby tom with blue-green eyes

Hazelfire - dark red she-cat with hazy blue eyes

 **I hope you liked it! Read and review!**


End file.
